


【索香】爱心烟圈

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治爱抽菸，而且能够吐出爱心型的烟圈。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 19





	【索香】爱心烟圈

山治爱抽菸，这是所有人都知道的事。他已经不记得自己是从什么时候开始抽的了，但他记得让他决定抽菸的理由只是因为这样看起来很帅。为了吸引女士，耍帅是必要的。但久了之后，抽菸不再只是耍帅的道具，而是变成了一种习惯，一种依靠。

他心情不好的时候会抽一根，思考的时候会抽一根，烦躁的时候会抽一根，冷静的时候会抽一根，发呆的时候会抽一根。

当然，最重要的，耍帅的时候要抽一根。

菸抽那么久了，山治当然学会了如何吐烟圈。他可以吐出各种大小的圆圈，可以把两个圆圈连在一起变成8，可以把三个圆圈叠在一起变成一个标靶，还有最厉害的，他可以吐出爱心形状的烟圈送给他美丽的女士们。

即使乔巴基于健康理由不喜欢山治抽菸，他仍然总是会被山治花俏熟练的烟圈技巧惊奇的拍蹄叫好。

船上没有别人会抽菸，大家也都没有多喜欢菸味，但他们都已经接受抽菸就是山治的默认设定，唯一会对山治抽菸大作文章的只有那颗绿藻，因此山治特别爱挑衅他。

他会故意跑到睡觉的绿藻旁边抽菸，把烟弄到他那边去，惹他生气，再跟他打架。

山治觉得自己好变态。

有什么办法？谁叫他喜欢那颗绿藻，但他不知道还有什么办法可以引起绿藻的注意。直到有一天，他在送爱心烟圈给女士们的时候，突然想到，也许……

***

索隆在瞭望台里锻鍊，一下又一下的挥舞哑铃。山治顶着饭团上来，放到一边后就坐到长凳上抽菸。

他盯着索隆，确定他短时间内不会回头看自己，偷偷的对着他吐了一个爱心烟圈。

烟圈飘到索隆的脸上，他甩甩头，鼻子用力喷气把烟圈弄散，瞪了山治一眼，山治对他吐了吐舌头。索隆没理他，回去继续锻鍊。山治耸耸肩，把菸抽完就离开了。

***

索隆在草地上睡觉。山治吐了一个爱心烟圈给他。索隆在睡梦中皱皱鼻子，没有醒来。

***

索隆在酒吧喝酒。山治从旁边吐了一个爱心烟圈给他。索隆用酒杯把烟圈打散。

***

索隆迷路。山治找到他了，但没有叫他，而是从后面吐了一个爱心烟圈給他。烟圈撞到索隆宽阔的背，散掉了。山治又吐了一个。又撞到他的背散掉了。山治一连吐了十几个爱心。索隆被烟雾垄罩。他伸出双手乱挥，把烟雾挥掉，接着转过身跟山治打架。

***

山治很灰心。索隆似乎不但没有接收到他的爱意，还觉得他很讨厌，所以他已经有好几天没用烟圈烦索隆了。

「臭厨子，你菸抽完了吗？」吃完晚餐后，索隆留在餐桌上。

「啊？没有啊。」正在洗盘子的山治心不在焉的回答。

「那你为什么…」索隆没把话说完。

「为什么什么？」山治皱起眉。臭绿藻有话就好好说啊！

「没什么。」索隆甩甩头，离开了厨房。

***

索隆在守夜。山治带着宵夜上来。

 **最后一次了。** 山治心想着，点起一根菸。 **之后就放弃。**

趁着索隆打开饭盒的时候，山治噘起唇，准备吐一个爱心烟圈，索隆揪住他的领子，吻了上去。

爱心烟圈在两人中间散开。

***

山治抽菸是为了耍帅，是他的习惯、依靠，也是他表达爱意的方式。

索隆再也没有抱怨过菸味。


End file.
